


Oprah and Khaleesi and Archer and More!

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was whining and whimpering. “Mom that is my ear you are pulling!”</p><p>“If I don’t get to sleep in my bed, neither do you!” Abby hissed physically dragging Clarke out of the room. “Sorry to bug you Lexa.”</p><p>“M’kay Mrs. G.” Lexa mumbled before rolling over and pulling the sheets up to her chin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oprah and Khaleesi and Archer and More!

“Oprah is the devil!” Abby snarled watching the commercial on the TV before them.

“Abs!” Raven looked up from her spot between Abby’s legs, she wiped off her mouth. “I am trying to give you my best work, can you not think about eighty year old black women and Satan?”

“She’s not eighty.” Abby rolled her eyes. “I only thought of her because of the commercial for her own fucking network.”

Raven just got up completely and looked for her shirt, pulling it back on.

“What are you doing?” Abby pouted looking so disappointed. “You didn’t finish.”

“Of course I didn’t finish. I’m not going down on you while you complain about Oprah.”

“Raven the babies can wake up soon just go back down there. I’ve gone down on you while you complained about Game of Thrones.”

“No you started to go down on me to get me to shut up.”

“Either way I didn’t stop until you finished.”

* * *

 

Raven was bouncing Danni on her leg as she showed her the ending scene of Game of Thrones.

“See, that is the amazing woman you were named after.” Raven pointed to the blonde mother of dragons. “See, she gives people two options. Willingly follow her, or die. Now I want you to remember that. But unlike her you are not fire proof, as far as we know, so if you plan to burn people alive then make sure you have an exit plan.”

“Raven you can’t show Danni Game of Thrones.” Clarke yawned from the doorway.

“Go back to your nutcase.” Raven muttered. “I’m only showing her the last scene. It’s called empowerment.”

“No it isn’t.” Clarke moved to take her baby sister away from Raven.

“You come closer and Danni will see that you’re aren’t fire proof like Khaleesi.” Raven threatened.

“You’re insane. Mom needs to leave you.”

“I’d get full custody, look at her work hours.”

“Glad to see you’ve been thinking about it.”

“Of course I have; have you not been watching Grey’s?”

“No I’ve been getting laid instead.”

“I manage to keep up with amazing shows and still get fuck your mom.”

“Well according to Octavia you’re a bottom.”

“According to Lexa you have control issues.”

“According to my mom you’re a workaholic.”

“What? She’s hardly a judge.” Raven got up frowning.

“Where you going now?”

“To make the pot admit that she’s wrong!”

“Okay, give me Danni first.”

“Nope, time to show her why Khaleesis don’t back down. You serve or you die!”

* * *

Clarke was back in her bed with Lexa.

“I think Raven is going to burn my mom alive.” Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa pulling her closer to her chest.

“What did you do?” Lexa pulled a pillow over to her, burying her face into it.

“I may have, pointed out that my mother thinks Raven is a workaholic.” Clarke shrugged. “Just the usual. Bitch wouldn’t let me take Danni though.”

“Stop trying to kidnap your sister. You have two other siblings.”

“Yeah but they’re gross.” Clarke pouted.

“Go to sleep Clarke.”

“She made Danni watch a very violent scene from Game of Thrones Lexa, I need you to care.”

“I’m going to sleep Clarke. If you want to keep ranting, go to your mother’s room and rant to her. I’m sleeping.”

* * *

 

“Raven what are you doing?” Abby sat up rubbing her eyes as she watched her wife in the dim lights.

“Packing.”

“What? Why? Do you have to go into work?”

“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you!” Raven hissed.

“What? Why do I feel like something terrible is happening?”

“I’m a workaholic? I am? Who gave up work completely for months to carry the kids? Who literally made a deal and work around to make sure that I can be home every day for our kids until they go to school? Who is the fucking workaholic?” Raven was already throwing different clothes at Abby.

“Why are you mad at me?”

“You told Clarke I’m a workaholic? Three nights ago where were you? Two nights ago? Oh right at work.”

“So you’re mad that I’m back to working full time, and your answer is to leave?”

“This bag isn’t for me. You’re leaving.”

“No I’m not.” Abby shook her head lying back down. “You’re mad at me for something I apparently did, fine. I love you and your craziness. I’m sleeping in my bed. I have to work tomorrow so if you want write down all the ways I’m terrible and we’ll discuss it later,” Abby moved to grab the sheet only to watch as Raven pulled every sheet off the bed.

“Get the fuck out before I drag you out.” Raven turned all the lights on knowing full well that it would burn her wife’s eyes.

“Fine. I’m leaving.” Abby huffed reluctantly getting up taking her pillows with her. “But I am not helping you remix the bed.”

* * *

 

Clarke was finally falling asleep when the overhead light was turned on.

Lexa just covered her face with a pillow, reminding herself to never ever sleep here again.

Clarke was whining and whimpering. “Mom that is my ear you are pulling!”

“If I don’t get to sleep in my bed, neither do you!” Abby hissed physically dragging Clarke out of the room. “Sorry to bug you Lexa.”

“M’kay Mrs. G.” Lexa mumbled before rolling over and pulling the sheets up to her chin.

“Mom what is going on?” Clarke was trying to pull her ear out of her mother’s grip.

“Go fix it. You got me kicked out of my own bed! You break it you fix it!”

* * *

 

When Raven woke the next morning, there is a large basket full of tools, grease, nuts and bolts in all sizes. In the basket was a letter, no doubt Abby trying to make up for insulting her.

Clarke had slept on the couch complaining about how insane this all was.

Octavia wanted to know if she could bring people from work over, they didn’t believe that her friend lived in a house where the bottom floor was literally just for galas and banquets.

Raven just wanted Abby to admit that she was wrong and sorry, not blame Clarke.

Clarke was now sleeping with her head in Lexa’s lap on the couch, the kids in their play pen being watched while Raven went back to bed because she didn’t get any sleep.

Abby kept calling wanting to apologise for what happened but no, someone was busy pouting and still holding a grudge about the Oprah comment.

Abby left her last message for the day. “Raven I don’t know what you want me to do,” Abby just waited as if Raven would respond. “Fine then I guess just pout.”


End file.
